flashworldfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Модуль:Message box/doc
Этот модуль предназначен для создания шаблонов-сообщений ( , , , , , и ), также он может использоваться другими модулями. Этот модуль не должен вызываться напрямую из статей, для этого используйте один из вышеперечисленных шаблонов-сообщений. Использование Чтобы использовать данной модуль в другом модуле, нужно для начала загрузить его: local messageBox = require('Module:Message box') Чтобы создать шаблон-сообщение, используйте функцию main. У неё есть 2 параметра: первый — тип шаблона, второй — таблица с параметрами шаблона. local box = messageBox.main( boxType, { param1 = param1, param2 = param2, -- Еще параметры... }) Существует 7 вариантов оформления в зависимости от пространства имен, в котором располагается шаблон: Подробнее о дополнительных параметрах шаблонов см. их документации. Вызов через #invoke Помимо функции main, в модуле есть отдельные функции для каждого типа сообщений. Они вызываются кодом , и т. д. Также эти функции могут быть вызваны другими модулями, однако это менее эффективно, чем вызов функции main. Технические детали Все перечисленные выше шаблоны основаны на одном базовом коде, а различия между каждым из них настраиваются на отдельной странице. Ниже перечислены различные параметры конфигурации: * types — a table containing data used by the type parameter of the message box. The table keys are the values that can be passed to the type parameter, and the table values are tables containing the class and the image used by that type. * default — the type to use if no value was passed to the type parameter, or if an invalid value was specified. * showInvalidTypeError — whether to show an error if the value passed to the type parameter was invalid. * allowBlankParams — usually blank values are stripped from parameters passed to the module. However, whitespace is preserved for the parameters included in the allowBlankParams table. * allowSmall — whether a small version of the message box can be produced with «small=yes». * smallParam — a custom name for the small parameter. For example, if set to «left» you can produce a small message box using «small=left». * smallClass — the class to use for small message boxes. * substCheck — whether to perform a subst check or not. * classes — an array of classes to use with the message box. * imageEmptyCell — whether to use an empty cell if there is no image set. This is used to preserve spacing for message boxes with a width of less than 100 % of the screen. * imageEmptyCellStyle — whether empty image cells should be styled. * imageCheckBlank — whether «image=blank» results in no image being displayed. * imageSmallSize — usually, images used in small message boxes are set to 30x30px. This sets a custom size. * imageCellDiv — whether to enclose the image in a div enforcing a maximum image size. * useCollapsibleTextFields — whether to use text fields that can be collapsed, i.e. «issue», «fix», «talk», etc. Currently only used in ambox. * imageRightNone — whether imageright=none results in no image being displayed on the right-hand side of the message box. * sectionDefault — the default name for the «section» parameter. Depends on useCollapsibleTextFields. * allowMainspaceCategories — allow categorisation in the main namespace. * templateCategory — the name of a category to be placed on the template page. * templateCategoryRequireName — whether the name parameter is required to display the template category. * templateErrorCategory — the name of the error category to be used on the template page. * templateErrorParamsToCheck — an array of parameter names to check. If any are absent, the templateErrorCategory is applied to the template page. Категория:Модули:Документация